Please Ignore This Page (Read Below) 5
PART 5! :D FNAF: Virus Detected 5 is a Fan-Made Game, It Takes Place a Week After The Fourth Game at a Unknown Child's Home. All of The Animatronics Are In Dis-Repair and There is 7 or 8 Nights. There's No Power Out or Phone Guy Because of Being In a Child's Home, However There is a Camera System. There The Animatronics Can Start on Any Hour Except 12-1:30 AM. Also Strangely BB and Puppet is Absent For This Game. Animatronics: Nightmare Fuel Freddy, Nightmare Fuel Bonnie, Nightmare Fuel Chica, Nightmare Fuel Foxy, Nightmare Fuel Fredbear, Nightmare Fuel Springtrap, Nightmare Fuel Toy Freddy, Nightmare Fuel Toy Bonnie, Nightmare Fuel Toy Chica, Nightmare Fuel Mangle, Nightmare Fuel Plushtrap and Nightmare Fuel Roxine Humans: The Child (Nightguard/Player) Nightmare Fuel Freddy: He Has a Red Tinge on His Suit, He is Missing His Right Ear and Half of His Other Ear. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Hand and Left Foot. He Now Has 8 Mini Versions of Himself, One on His Left Ankle, One on The Left Side of His Back, 2 on His Torso, One on His Left Side, One on His Right Armpit, One on His Right Thigh and On The Right Side of His Head. He Has Sharper Teeth and Claws, Along With Visible Holes on His Body, Revealing Muscles and Veins, He Has a Visible Decaying Mouth Inside His Mouth Also With Sharp Red Teeth. Nightmare Fuel Bonnie: He Has a Purple Tinge on His Suit. He is Missing The Top Half of His Ears. He Has Huge Rips on His Entire Body. Revealing Muscles and Veins. His Jaw is Broken and Slanted to The Right Side. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Lower-Leg and Right Upper-Arm, Revealing More Muscles and Veins. He Also Has a Decaying Mouth Inside His Mouth With Sharp Red Teeth. Nightmare Fuel Chica: She Has a Green Tinge on Her Suit. She is Missing The Suit on Her Lower-Legs, Revealing Muscles and Veins. Her Jaw is More Wide, Revealing a Decaying Mouth Also With Sharp Red Teeth. Her Cupcake is Smashed and Missing The Top-Half of It's Candle and Right Eye. She Also Has Huge Rips on Her Entire Body, Revealing More Muscles and Veins. Nightmare Fuel Foxy: He Has a Brown Tinge on His Suit, He is Missing The Suit on Both Hands, Left Ear, Left Lower-Leg, Waist and Feet, Revealing Muscles and Veins. He Still Has a Little Bit of Suit on His Right Hand's Wrist. He Also Has a Decaying Mouth With Sharp Red Teeth, Rips All Over His Entire Body and Lots of Loose Wires. His Eyepatch is Very Torn and His Right Ear Has a Small Portion of It Missing It's Suit. Nightmare Fuel Fredbear: He Has a Yellow Tinge on His Suit. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm, Left Hand and Right Ear, Revealing Muscles and Veins. His Eyes are Bloodshot and He Has a Huge Rip Slighty Above His Stomach Mouth. His Buttons and Claws are Rusty. His Bow-Tie is Stained With Blood. Nightmare Fuel Springtrap: He Has a Black Tinge on His Suit. He Has a Hidged Jaw With 2 Rows of Yellow Sharp Teeth. He is Missing The Suit on His Hands and Right Foot Except For His Wrists. The Top Half of His Left Ear is Hanging Down. He Has 3 Mini Versions of Himself That Look Like The Mini-Freddy's But With Bunny Ears, a Green Suit and Yellow Teeth, One on His Left Armpit, One on His Right Side and One on Left Knee. His Exposed Flesh is Darker, His Endoskeleton is a Little Rusty and His Endoskeleton Mouth Also Has Sharp Red Teeth. Nightmare Fuel Toy Freddy: He Has Blood-Red Sharp Teeth With Orange Narrow Glowing Pupils. His Left Ear is Hanging By a Spring and His Right Ear is Nearly Broken in Half. He is Covered in Rips and Holes. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Forearm and Left Thigh. He is Missing His Left Forearm and Left Hand With Lots of Red and Blue Wires Hanging Out. His Tophat is Ragged. Nightmare Fuel Toy Bonnie: His Eye is Faded Out Like Nightmare Chica But Instead His Left Eye, His Right Forearm, Right Hand and The Top Half of His Left Ear With Green and Yellow Wires Hanging Out. He Has a Wide Jaw With Blood-Red Sharp Teeth and He is Missing The Suit on Half of His Right Upper-Arm and Left Thigh. Nightmare Fuel Toy Chica: She is Very Moldy With a Slanted Broken Jaw Filled With Blood-Red Sharp Teeth, His Right Pupil is Glowing Red While Her Other is White. Her Right Forearm and Right Hand is Missing With Blue and Yellow Wires Hanging Out. He is Missing The Suit on His Lower-Legs, Feet and Left Forearm. Her Bib is Torn and Her Cupcake is Smashed Badly With a Missing Left Eye and Some Loose Wires and Rips. Nightmare Fuel Mangle: Nightmare Fuel Mangle is Very Rusty With Red Pupils on All Her Heads, A Longer Lower Jaw, Rips on Her Hands and Feet and a 2nd Endoskeleton Head That Looks Like a Gray Skull With Glowing Human Eyes. She Also Has Blood-Red Sharp Teeth, A Metal Tongue Like Nightmare Foxy and No Lower Jaw and a Glowing Purple Pupil on Her Extra Heads. Nightmare Fuel Plushtrap: He is Slighty Taller With His Left Ear Hanging Forward. He is Stained With Blood. He Has Sharper Teeth, Bloodshot Eyes and No Suit on His Left Foot. He Has a Few Loose Wires Nightmare Fuel Roxine: She Looks Like The Same But With No Suit on Her Waist, Right Ear and Left Lower-Leg. She is Stained With Oil, Blood-Red Sharp Teeth, Bloodshot Eyes With Narrow Red Pupils and Sharp Claws. Her Bowtie is Ragged and She Has Some Loose Wires and Burns. More Coming Soon!